Experience and Training
= 5 Experience and Training = There are two types of Experience: # Combat Experience. # Magic Experience. Combat Experience is only gained in Combat. Magic Experience is only gained through the successful use of Magic. 5.1 Combat Experience Gain Per Hit Point scored on an opponent, excluding any damage scored with a spell, the Character scoring the damage will receive the target’s CDF in Combat Experience Points (CEP). If you manage to defeat the opponent without killing them you get their remaining HPV*CDF in CEP. EXAMPLE — If the CDF of a target is 2, 7 hits are worth l4 Experience Points. if the CDF is 7, 7 hits are worth 49 Experience Points. 5.1.1 Combat Experience Levels Table 5.1 shows the total Combat Experience Points re- quired to reach each Combat Experience Level (CEL). Table 5.1: Combat Experience Levels CEL Total 0 0 1 40 2 100 3 250 4 450 5 750 6 1200 7 2000 8 3000 9 4200 10 5500 11 7000 12 9000 13 12000 14 16000 15 22000 16 30000 17 40000 18 52000 19 66000 20 80000 After 80000 CEP CEL equals: (sqrt(8*((CEP+130000)/1000)+1)-1)/2 EXAMPLE — If a Character has 40 CEP his CEL is 1. To reach CEL22 he needs 80000+(21×1000)+(22×1000) = 123000 CEP. 5.1.2 Expertise For each skill used in a combat encounter, except magic, the Character will receive the CDF×4 in Expertise points. If the skill is used against multiple targets Expertise gain is calculate on a per creature level. EXAMPLE — A Character fights a person with a CDF of 1. He receives 4 Expertise Points in each skill used. If he fights a CDF of 1 and a CDF of 3 he will receive 16 Expertise Points per skill used on both. 5.1.3 Characteristic Points Per 50 Combat Experience Points that a Character gains in Combat, he may increase any modifiable characteristic that is not at Maximum Ability by l. The cost t raise a characteristic above Maximum Ability is:(50*Current Ability*0.01)+(50*Current Ability). In determining the number of points earned in a single encounter, round up. EXAMPLE — A Character earns 124 Combat Experience Points. He gains, 124/50, 2.480 characteristic points. EXCEPTION — To earn any characteristic points, the Character must earn at least 10 Combat Experience Points in the encounter. 5.2 Magic Experience Gain The number of Magic Experience Points (MEP) that are gained when a spell succeeds depend on the type of spell that is used. The following rules apply: *Any spell used to inflict physical damage or that is used offensively to cause something to happen to another creature: Victims’ MDV*(EL+2) * Any other type of spell: Base Mana Cost×(EL+2) IMPORTANT — In all cases where multiple targets are affected by a single spell, the magic-user gains experience points for the highest MDV that is affected only. EXAMPLE — A fireball torches four men, MDV1, MDV2, MDV2 and MDV4. It is an EL4 spell. The caster receives points for affecting a MDV of 4, i.e. 24 magic experience points. 5.2.1 Magic Experience Levels The total Magic Experience Points that are required to reach each Magic Experience Level (CEL). Magic Experience Level formula: -7.657699326187228E+00 + 4.2173990876638285E+00*log(MEP) + -5.4348457135862027E-01*pow(log(MEP), 2.0) + 3.3511523878673163E-02*pow(log(MEP), 3.0) EXAMPLE — A Character with 80 to 149 magic experience points is MELx. To reach MEL22, x magic experience points are needed. 5.2.2 Expertise Using the cases specified in 5.2, the expertise point gain in the spell used is: * Target’s MDV*2 * Base Mana Cost*2 Failure When a spell is attempted, and fails, the magic-user receives one expertise point in that spell. He does not receive magic experience or characteristic points from failure. When abysmal failure occurs, the magic-user receives 1d4 Expertise Points for the spell if he survives. 5.2.3 Characteristic Points Per 25 magic experience points gained, rounded up, the magic-user raises a characteristic not at Maximum Ability by 1 point . The cost to raise a characteristic above Maximum Ability is:(25*Current Ability*0.01)+(25*Current Ability). Points that are gained through the use of magic may not be used to increase Strength, Agility;it can be used to raise Con and App. No characteristic points are gained due to failure or abysmal failure. 5.3 Other Skills Gain No Experience is gained from the use of Other skills. As specified in §3.2.2, successful use of a skill yields 1D10 expertise points. Partial success yields 1 expertise point. Failure yields 2d4+1 Expertise Points. 5.4 Encounter Resolution Full points are gained by a Character only if the encounter is resolved successfully, from his viewpoint. For an Combat encounter to be successful, the opponent faced must be: # Killed. # Driven Away. # Captured. A Character receives no points if he is killed. All Experience gains are per encounter or conflict. They are awarded at the end of the encounter and before the next encounter commences. No points of any kind are gained when the target affected is not free to resist, i.e. he is bound, unconscious, etc. If magic is used, points are gained ignoring this restriction. EXCEPTION — If the Character uses a skill he still gains Expertise Points in that skill by attacking helpless targets. 5.4.1 Death Wounds When the wound that is struck is sufficient to drive the victim into unconsciousness, or kill him, the person that scored the hit will receive his normal experience for the hit points scored or experience based on: Target’s remaining HP+(Target’s DTV*(−1)) Where the values differ, the points received will be the smaller of the two values. EXAMPLE — Vlad scores a 37 point deadly hit on a wolf that has 5 hits remaining and a DTV of −3. Its CDF is 2. Vlad receives 16 experience for this blow. When more than one person hits a creature in a phase where it becomes unconscious or is killed, all will receive experience points as specified above. EXAMPLE — Vlad, Jaxom and Carroak all hit the same wolf on the phasc of its death. They each receive l6 experience points, if the hit points that they inflicted warrant at least that much. Where the creature being fought is operating on a berserk DTV, and it is into its DTV on the phase that it is killed, only the remaining DTV×(−1) is considered to determine the points that are gained from the killing blow. EXAMPLE — Saryan fight a creature with a −6* DTV. On the phase that he strikes the death blow, it is at −2. He will, given a CDF of 3, receive, −4×(−1)×3, 12 experience points. 5.5 Restrictions # Magic Experience Points may only be gained by trained magic-users, Natural Magicians and Character’s with a castable Innate Power of some kind. # No Magic Experience Points are gained when using an item or artifact that itself produces the spell without any mana expenditure on the part of the user. # The Level increase as a result of a given encounter is unlimited. EXAMPLE — A Character has 47 Combat Experience Points. He kills a Creature and gains 250 CEP. He will advance from CEL1 to CEL3 as a result of this victory. # No characteristic may be increased more than 10% of its Current Ability rating as a result of a single encounter. Round up in determining the Maximum Limit that applies. EXAMPLE — If the Current Ability is 8, the characteristic can be increased by 1. If it is 34, it can be increased by 4. # No more than 50% of the characteristic points earned in a single encounter may be assigned to any one characteristic. Round up in determining the Maximum Limit that applies. EXAMPLE — If a Character earns 3 characteristic points, the most that he may assign to one characteristic is 2. The other point must be assigned to one of his other characteristics. If it cannot be, it is taken as an Experience Point. # Expertise Points gained that exceed a Character’s current maximum EL, are taken as either Combat or Magic Experience, whichever is applicable. 5.6 Training Beyond the method specified previously, Characters can increase any modifiable characteristic through training. Training is the allocation of time specifically to the increase of a selected characteristic. Per four days allocated, the selected characteristic may be increased by 1. With an instructor, three days must be allocated for this process. The maximum number of points that can be gained through training equals the Character’s Native Ability plus (his assigned multiplier times 2).